The wall separating us
by DiAngeloFan
Summary: Hilda's feelings and thoughts about the Berlin wall and it's fall. One sided PruAus, I guess. Rated T. Oneshot.


"It is all his fault. All his fucking fault. That Russian bastard."

Hilda Edelstein cursed under her breath a million times, punching the wall in her brother's house until her knuckles started bleeding. He was gone. Prussia was gone and there probably was no chance for her to see him again. The moment Roderich showed in the room with that .. somehow sad look on his face, she knew something bad was going to happen. And yet, one more time she was convinced that there was no god. If there was one, he wouldn't let such things happen. It was unfair.

"Schwester .. Calm down, bitte? It .. It will get better, okay? I am sure it will. Why are you even concerned for Preußen on first place?'' Roderich put his hands on her shoulders, making her move as far from the wall as he could. Not only she was injuring herself but she was damaging his wall as well.

"Brudder, you won't understand ... It's difficult for explaining. He .. He just makes me feel in a way nobody else can. Not even Isabel. He .. Everytime I see him, my knees go weak and I feel like someone is messing with my insides. And he .. He .. I don't want him away from me- from us, brudder. In Russia's house..." She almost hissed the last sentence, tears spilling from her eyes and leaving small traces down her cheeks.

Roderich nodded, though you couldn't see understanding in his face. "I know what you feel, schwester Liebe. But I don't understand why. Why the Prussian, Hilda? There are so many men in this world. And women too. Why him?" "

Love- .. You mean I love him? Nein, nein, nein, this is impossible. It's just a deep concern, I can't love him. He tried to kill us thousands of times.."

"Keep telling that to yourself, Schwester. Now let me bandage those bloody hands-.."

* * *

Hilda stared out of the window, the beautiful landscape of Salzburg in front of her eyes. The fall was almost here, all the trees were starting to lose their leaves and everything looked so beautiful. But all the Austrian female could feel was emptiness.

"What happened?" She asked quietly as she heard the steps of her brother in the room.

"More than 13, 000 Eastern German tourists flooded West Germany and they refuse to go back GDR. All that thanks to Elisaveta and Daniel .." he muttered, taking off his coat and putting it on the nearest chair. "Protests all over East Germany, people chanting 'Wir wollen raus.' And yet, still no news about Gilbert."

"Have you .. Have you talked about that with Ludwig? Does he know anything about him?"

Her brother shook his head, walking behind her sister and put his hands on her shoulders. "Nein. I am sorry, Schwester."

* * *

"Hilda .. It's falling down." Those words made the Austrian freeze in her place and when she finally realized her brother's words, she stood up from her table so fast that she nearly knocked over the plate with her breakfast.

"Wirklich? Is he .. Is he going to be back? Back with Ludwig, with you, with Eliza ... With me? I need to go to Berlin, immediately."

Roderich raised a brow at her. "You are planning on spending half a day travelling only because of the Preußen?"

Hilda only nodded before running out of the room.

She could see people celebrating everywhere. People hugging their siblings, singing, drinking, cheering. She could see the happiness. She could also see the expectation in the blonde man's face who was standing a few feet away from her. Then she saw his face brightening, a big smile on his face and a few tears in his eyes. That was when the Austrian saw it too. The albino coming from the gate. He didn't look as cheerful as before 40 years, but .. He was Gilbert. That was enough for Hilda. She watched the brothers from afar, wanting to share their happiness, to go and hug the former nation of Prussia. But she just stood on her place, still staring at the albino's face. "

Gilbert .." she whispered as her eyes were almost blinded by the tears in her deep breathing turned into sobs.

Everything was complete for her now.

He was back.

* * *

I kinda suck at writing those sorts of things. Plus I am writing it on my tablet at 5 AM. And the title is not very fitting also. Anyway, enjoy.

_**~DiAngeloFan**_


End file.
